warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Marmalade
}} }} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kittypet=Marmalade |loner=Marmalade |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret |deadbooks=Unknown }} Marmalade is a large ginger tom with clumped fur, ragged ear-tips, and yellow eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :As Talltail and Jake search for Jay, Pixie and Marmalade, although not by name, move from the shadows. Talltail can make out their fur and the ends of their ears, and notices that they were fighters. Marmalade states that they had trespassers, and Pixie shows disgust in response. Marmalade corrects her, as they would have some fun with them, and suggests for them to take them to Jay. Once they do, Jay explains to Red that Pixie and Marmalade brought Talltail and Jake to her. :Marmalade then pushes past Talltail, and responds that they caught them. Red compliments him, and meets his gaze with a withering look. She inquires if he thought they were mice, and his pelt rises along his spine, but doesn't reply. While speaking with Jay, Talltail notes that the traveling cats were just rogues, and Marmalade pricks his ears, inquiring about the need of a Clan cat with rogues. Red and Marmalade then show their teeth to Talltail and Jake. Following that, Jay asks why couldn't one of her cats think of making the pigeon easier for her to get, and Marmalade glares at Jake. :Red then asks Marmalade if the moon was full at the time of the rogues passing by, and he glances at the sky, replying that it wasn't full as the moon currently. The two kittypets then pad closer toward Talltail and Jake, tails flicking, and the latter two then leave the area. As they depart, Jake purrs that he was certain Red or Marmalade would help Jay with her fresh-kill the following time. Yellowfang's Secret :Marmalade is an intimidating kittypet that lives with Red and Pixie. He challenges Yellowpaw, whom is helping Raggedpelt find his father. He asks what they were doing, and is noted to have a hostile gleam to his eyes. :When Yellowpaw asks about Featherstorm, Red hisses at her, saying she has no right to ask them about anything. Marmalade interrupts her, saying that maybe they should let the cats ask their questions, in order to get rid of them quicker. Red growls at him that they would be making friends with dogs next. :He, Red, and Pixie escort Yellowpaw and Raggedpelt down an alley, leading them to a group of Twolegplace cats. He announces that they wanted to ask some questions, though most of them don't seem interested. Yellowpaw asks if any of the cats knew Featherstorm, yet no one speaks up. Marmalade growls that they had gotten their answer, and it was time for them to leave. When they begin to escort the Clan cats out, Raggedpelt hisses that they didn't need one. Marmalade, now angry, slides out his claws and tells them that they weren't offering one, and they were to leave straight away. Though Raggedpelt still tries to stay and fight, Yellowpaw tells him that it isn't worth it, and begin race back the way they had come. As she looks back she sees Marmalade and the other Twolegplace cats following them, while he yowls at them to stay away in the future. :Marmalade is seen again during a border patrol consisting of Hollyflower, Crowtail, Newtspeck, and Yellowfang. Newtspeck finds kittypet scent on their side of the border, and is determined to find out who it was. Growling, he appears after she jumps down into the garden, and he recognizes Yellowfang. He asks her what she was doing there again, and Yellowfang tells him that they were just leaving, though Newtspeck argues. She tells Marmalade that they were there to tell him to stay out of ShadowClan territory, to which he snorts and says he doesn't understand wild cats and their territories, and how they were freer on the other side of the fence. :Hollyflower asks him what kittypets would know about freedom, telling him to ask Russetpaw and Boulder where they wanted to live, and if they thought kittypets were free. Marmalade asks who Russetpaw was, and Hollyflower tells him that he knew her as Red. He asks the she-cat if he knew where the two were, to which Crowtail responds that they were now part of ShadowClan. Though he was surprised, he replied and said that he would let them go back to their territory now, to which Hollyflower slid her claws out, saying that they didn't need his permission to leave. After Yellowfang convinced them to come back, he left without attacking. :Marmalade leads the kittypets into ShadowClan's camp during the battle to supposedly rescue Boulder and Red. He calls out, asking where they were, but is cut off as Finchflight and Mudclaw leap on top of him. He is seen again as Yellowfang and Raggedpelt attack the intruders who are fighting the queens. He lands a hard blow on Yellowfang's shoulder, though she fights back, the two cats grappling together. He hisses that they had no right to keep Red and Boulder there, to which the she-cat tells him that they had come on their own terms, however Marmalade doesn't pay any attention. Yellowfang tears away from him, knowing that she left tufts of her fur in Marmalade's claws. :In the battle, he hisses at Cedarstar to give the two cats back, and how they knew they were here. When the leader replies that they weren't in camp right now, and how they weren't being kept as prisoners, though the ginger tom refuses to believe it. :After the battle is finished, Cedarstar orders Russetpaw and Boulder to tell him why they were in ShadowClan, and how they came on their own accord. They reply and say that they came to ShadowClan themselves, and that they want to stay. Marmalade is shocked, his mouth falling open. He admits that it was Hal's idea to come and get the two, and asks where the tom was. Russetpaw, her voice filled with grief, tells him that he's dead, and Marmalade exchanges a horrified glance with Pixie. Cedarstar tells him that they could take Hal's body away, and that ShadowClan had been gentle with them this time. Marmalade lets out an angry hiss, but turns to leave without further protest. Character pixels Quotes Notes and references de:Marmeladeru:Джемfr:Clafoutis Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Kittypets Category:Males Category:Clanless cats Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Loners